Amani class
With the design of the Dolphin class having been thoroughly tested a redesign was called for to refine and improve on what had been learned. The Amani class Heavy Cruiser is the result. The Amanis are built with the latest advances in technology and comfort. They can carry 1000 beings in comfort to the most dangerous places in the Galaxy and bring them back. This class is considered a development of the Dolphin class cruisers. An excellent class and general learning experience, and will serve beside them. Like the Dolphin class it will be built in Blue and Fleet versions. . It can be built with either the DiSodium HE warp drive (Blue Amani), which is preferred by the Horned Fleet, or in a standard diSodium system (Fleet Amani) favored by Starfleet. Performance curves are similar for both systems. Enterprise-D Scale *Science capacity 1600 -- larger and more capable labs, sensors in the Class 22 range. *Crew Comfort 1600 -- The vessel is larger but carries no larger a crew. *Duration 2500 -- Bigger matter stores, more fuel. More capable of self repair and maintenance. *Medical facilities 1400 -- Same sized crew more space in the medical department and the capacity to expand that as needed. '' *Tactical maneuvering 1000 -- no better or any worse than the E-D *Strategic Speed 18,000 --'' cruise. Wf Ds9 Max wf Ds9.9 cruse speed is 18 light years a day. *Defense 2200 -- Class 14 shields as well. More radiators to stay in the fight longer. *Offense 2200 -- Class 14 phaser banks, more torpedoes and ion cannons. *Versatility 1000 -- Performs the same mission much the same way. *Internal Security 2000 --''An RI computer system closely monitors the ship.'' One of the things the Amani adds is frozen matter storage. Using the Rrell system of freezing transporter buffer patterns on disks. It takes a lot of energy, but fragile and non replicatible items can be stored on small disks. The amount of space that the colony kits and engineering storage takes is massively reduced. Antimatter storage is up 50% from the Dolphin class. But, she does not have A colony kit. She has dozens in toaster sized boxes, just add energy. If you have the extra elemental mass you can cut down on the energy needed by supplying mass as well. Need a colony kit? Do some transporter mining, unfreeze a colony kit. Ships Block One DiSodium warp drives, G5 crystalmind computers. Class 13 weapons and shields, class 20 sensors. *'Amani CA-171' -- Built: 2406 *'Mlinzi CA-172' -- Built: 2406 *'Hekima CA-173' -- Built: 2406 *'Uzuri CA-174' -- Built: 2406 *'Sara Fielding CA-175' -- Built: 2408 *'Savensu Stock CA-176' -- Built: 2408 *'Andromeda CA-177' -- Built: 2408 *'Coryban CA-178' Built: 2408 *'Zasafras CA-179' Built 2408 Block Two DiSodium warp drives, G5 crystalmind computers. Class 13 weapons and shields, class 20 sensors. *'Amanda LaSaille CA-180' -- Built: 2410 *'Notilan CA-180' -- Built: 2410 *'Mau CA-181' -- Built: 2410 *'Furaha CA-182' -- Built: 2410 *'Cala Morgtan CA-183' -- Built: 2410 *'James Kirk CA-184' -- Built: 2410 *'Hediye M'bongo CA-185' -- Built: 2410 *'Kubwa CA-186' -- Built: 2410 *'Horatio Hornblower CA-187' -- Built: 2410 *'Roho CA-188' -- Built: 2410 *'Nancy Grace Roman CA-189' -- Built: 2410 *'Margaret Hamilton CA-190' -- Built: 2410 Fleet Amani of Note *'USS Discovery NCC-145234' -- Built 2410 Category:Ships Category:ADF Category:Starfleet Category:UFP Space Category:Epiphany Trek